Taste
by StrawHatCerberus
Summary: Kazuma shows Nora how to really savior the flavors of certain food...as well as something else. rated T 'cuase i said so. teehee!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So why are we going to our place again?" Nora asked from the passenger's seat of Kazuma's car. "We've been eating out almost every single day and if we're not at some restaurant we're at my parents' house. So I thought it was time to try something different."

"Well what other options are there? We're two single guys, it's either eat out or mooch off of someone else."

"I was thinking that I'd make dinner tonight." Kazuma said pulling into the driveway to their condo. "You? Cook? I'd rather just have leftovers." Nora replied. "Hey, I'm a good cook." Kazuma said taking the groceries out of the trunk. "Whatever. What did you buy anyway?"

"You'll see when I'm done."

"Fine. I have some work I have to do anyway." Nora said heading towards his room. "I'll let you know when it's done." Kazuma said depositing the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Thanks." Nora called back before he closed his bedroom door. "Right. Time to get to work."

0o0

"Nora, can you come out here."

"What took you so long? I thought I would have to break into my stash." Nora said exiting his room. "Wait. Don't look." Kazuma said, covering Nora's eyes. "What's going on? Are..are the lights off?"

"Yes, but there are candles."

"Okay, but why are they off?" Nora asked confused. "Because they're an unnecessary distraction."

"They're a distraction?"

"Yes. Now have a seat and keep your eyes closed." Kazuma said helping Nora take a seat at the table. "Will I be able to open my eyes when the foods at the table and I can eat?"

"No." Kazuma said setting two glasses of wine at the table and taking a seat next to Nora. "I really want you to taste the food I made. I've seen the way you eat and it seems that you're doing just that, eating. I want you to savior the flavor and just enjoy it, okay?" Nora was reluctant at first but in the end he nodded his head in agreement. Kazuma smiled, happy that Nora was willing to participate, and picked up the first dish. "Okay, tell me what you think of this." Kazuma said placing the food besides Nora's lips. "It's good." Nora said biting into it. "That's not what I meant. What does it feel like? What can you taste?" Kazuma asked also taking a bite. "It's..It's smooth but it also has a bit of a crunch to it. I can taste an underlying saltiness to it. What is it?"

"It's my own little version of rice balls with a dash of parmesan and a dash of salt."

"That was delicious. I can't wait to taste what's next."


	2. Chapter 2

After the first bite Nora was able to open his eyes. He still didn't know what other food Kazuma had prepared but he was satisfied with how things were going. In a way he kind of enjoyed Kazuma feeding him. It was nice, a little on the romantic side, but still very nice. "Alright, ready for the main course?" Kazuma said, clearing up the empty dishes. "Of course."

"Great, now close your eyes." As Nora did as he was told, he listened and waited patiently as Kazuma gathered up all the food and supplies. "That sounds noisy. Is everything okay?"

"Every things alright. Now, I want you to tell me what this is." Using his chopsticks, Kazuma picked up one of the vegetables and dipped it in his homemade batter before giving it to Nora. "It tastes..sweet, with a battery texture but it has the crispness of fresh vegetables. Is it snow peas?"

"Yes it is. How about this one?"

"That's easy, they're green beans. And do I smell green onions? Is this tempura?" Nora asked excited. "Correct, and I didn't even have to tell you." Kazuma said sliding over a plate of deep fried shrimp and veggies. "I love tempura! You actually made this?" Nora said popping a piece of shrimp into his mouth. "I did and I'm glad that you like it."

"I do, but I notice that you only have vegetables. Don't you want any shrimp?" Nora asked taking a sip of wine. "I don't really like the shrimp in the tempura."

"Well have you even tried it?"

"Not really."

"Well then, how can you say you don't like it if you haven't even tried it. Here." Nora said offering Kazuma some shrimp. "I don't know," Kazuma said reluctantly. "Oh come on, trust me." Giving a tiny smile, Kazuma leaned forward and took the piece of shrimp into his mouth. As he did so his lips accidentally closed around Nora's fingers before slipping away. "You're right, that is good." Kazuma whispered before leaning back in his chair. "Good, I'm glad." Nora replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

When the meal was finished and the dishes cleared away, they moved onto the couch and just talked for a while before Kazuma would bring out the desert. "So, when and where did you learn to cook like that?" Nora asked, cradling his glass of wine in his hands. "When I was a kid, long before I met you, I was home a lot. When I was done with my homework and chores, I would sit in front of the TV. and watch all these cooking shows, occasionally writing down recipes that I liked. So one day a rerun was on and I was getting kind of hungry so I thought I'd try out one of the recipes I had written down."

"And how did that go?"

"Well...it was a total disaster." Kazuma chuckled. "The food was delicious, not bad for my first attempt at cooking, but the kitchen was a mess. About an hour later I'm still cleaning up when my parents come home and see this disaster zone that used to be their kitchen."

"Oh no. What did they do?" Nora asked, scooting closer to Kazuma.

"They grounded me for a week. It would've been two but they liked the food." Kazuma said , patting Nora's knee causing Nora's heart to speed up on its own accord. "After that I ,"

"Let me guess," Nora interrupted " You never gave up, with each attempt you got better and better until you became the great chef you are today."

"sort of." Kazuma laughed. "After my mishap I wasn't allowed back in the kitchen for a month. But I did buy myself a how to book on cooking before I tried creating anything again. I started off small, like making omelets, and gradually made my way up to making bigger dishes. So here I am today, making a dinner for two on a budget."

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out, I like your cooking." Nora said, leaning his head on Kazuma's shoulder, causing Kazuma to shift uncomfortably. "I'm glad to hear it." Kazuma replied, resting his hand on Nora's waist. Nora in turn looked up, unconsciously trailing his hand down and across Kazumas broad chest. "Nora I," Before he could continue, the timer on the oven went off. "Ummm, that's the desert." Kazuma untangled himself from Nora and made his way to the kitchen, Nora was already missing his warmth. Kazuma removed the desert from the oven and placed it on the counter, adding the last few details to the strawberry shortcake. "How long are you going to take? I can smell the food from here. I can smell the food from here and I don't know how long I can keep my eyes closed." Nora said, clamping his hands over his eyes. "Okay I'm here, and you didn't have to do that." Kazuma replied, gently removing Nora's hands from his face and placing them by his sides. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yes." Nora said practically bouncing in anticipation.

"This might be a little hot so be careful." Kazuma said, blowing on a piece of cake before feeding it to Nora.

"Oh gosh that is hot." Nora said chewing the moist piece of cake. "But it is very good. I can taste strawberries and cream cheese, which means one thing. This cake is topped with fresh strawberries and whipped cream." Nora said opening one eye.

"Hey, no peeking or else you won't get any more." Kazuma said picking up a strawberry covered in whipped cream. "Okay okay." Nora said closing his eyes and scooting a fraction of an inch closer. Kazuma could only stare at Nora's beautiful face. Deciding to tease him a bit, Kazuma placed the strawberry against Nora's lips but pulled it away when he opened his mouth causing Nora to whine in protest. Kazuma only smiled as he bit into the strawberry himself.

"Strawberry's really good."

"Let me have a taste." Nora said, leaning in. His face close to Kazuma's own. "Sure." Kazuma whispered. He placed the strawberry against Nora's lips once again before replacing it with his own lips, causing Nora's eyes to shoot open at the contact. 'What the hell is he doing!' Nora thought but then Kazuma cradled Nora's cheek and slanted his mouth over Nora's, deepening the kiss, Nora quickly got over his initial shock. All too soon Kazuma pulled away and sat back on the couch. "Where…where did that come from?" Nora asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I-I need to go." Kazuma stammered, getting off the couch, completely mortified by what he did. 'Why did I kiss him? I didn't want him to ever find out. What am I going to do?'

"Kazuma wait." Nora said, going after him and preventing him from leaving. "You don't have to apologize. It was- it was nice." Nora replied, looking down trying to hide his blush.

"It didn't seem like you liked it." Kazuma replied refusing to look at him.

" You dummy, I liked it. I liked it because," Nora gently tilted Kazuma's face she he would look at him. " I like you. I really like you. It just caught me by surprise."

"Maybe that's not good enough."

"What? My surprise?"

"No, you liking me. I have really strong feelings for you and I think that I," Kazuma paused, was he really going to admit his feelings for him after one accidental kiss? Yes, yes he was.

Taking Nora's hands in his own, Kazuma took a deep breath and said. "I know that I love you."

There you have it folks! Only one more chapter to go. How is Nora going to react to Kazuma's bold confession? Guess you'll have to read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to everyone who has been following this story and thanks for the lovely reviews. Sadly this is the last chapter but I hope you all enjoy it! On with the show!

After Kazuma's confession, he kissed Nora on the forehead before leaving for his room calling over his shoulder that he'd put away the food later. As soon as Kazuma closed his bedroom door, Nora grabbed his phone and called the only person he could talk to. "Dahlia! Are you there?!"

"Hey Nora, what's up?"

"He kissed me!" Nora blurted.

"What! Who! When!"

"Kazuma, he made me dinner and when he was feeding me dessert he kissed me."

"He made you, how romantic."

"Dahlia!"

"I'm sorry Nora but I don't see the downside to this. I mean, you did tell me you liked him."

"The downside? You want to know the downside? After he kissed me he looked completely horrified and then he told me that he loves me. Kazuma loves me and I don't think…I just don't know…I." Nora buried his face in a pillow as quiet sobs wracked through his body.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay Nora. Is it really that bad if Kazuma loves you? I love you and it doesn't seem to bother you." Dahlia soothed.

"you love me like a brother, Kazuma loves me like-"

"You love him." Dahlia finished.

"I never said that I loved him." Nora said sitting up and wiping away his tears.

"Yes but I've seen the way you act around him and heard you talk about how great he is on numerous occasions. Face it hon, you love him."

'She cant be serious.' Nora thought. "Okay, lets say that I do love him."

"which you do." Dahlia interrupted.

"Whatever. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Look, I'm not saying that you have to go tell him you love right this second. Just give him a chance, who knows you might find that you like it."

3:00AM

Nora lay awake in his room unable to forget Dahlia's words or get over Kazuma's kiss. Nora tossed and turned, his oversized t-shirt tangling in his legs. Where did he even get this shirt? Why did he even buy it to begin with?

"Damn!" Nora sighed in exasperation as he kicked back the covers and got out of bed. So Kazuma said that he loved him and Nora only liked him back, or maybe he did love him and was only afraid of getting hurt. Maybe Kazuma didn't really love him and all he felt was basic primal lust, and once that has been taken care of he'd realize that his feelings weren't true. No! Kazuma is far too bright and calculating to say I love you if all he wanted was sex.

"Enough wallowing like a girl, it's time to find out for sure." And if it's only lust I can just kick his ass. Nora thought as he put on his slippers and headed for kazuma's room.

*Knock knock* "Kazuma are you awake?" 'of course he isn't awake! It's 3 in the freakin' morning!' Nora chided himself as he gently opened the door and stepped inside. He found Kazuma sprawled across his bed at an angle laying on his stomache, one arm hanging over the side, his knuckles grazing the floor.. 'Too cute.' Nora thought as he quietly crossed the room and knelt beside the bed. Kazuma looked so peaceful and very much like the young boy Nora knew Kazuma never had the chance to Nora brushed back a strand of hair from kazuma's face.

'How could you possibly love me?' Nora sighed again and this time Kazuma started to stir.

"Mmmmm…Nora? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Kazuma asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothings wrong. I'm sorry, I did mean to wake you."

"It's fine, but is there a reason why you're in my bedroom at this hour?" Kazuma asked, folding his arms under his head while still laying on his stomache.

"Nothing that can't wait until morning, Goodnight Kazuma."

"Now hold on." Kazuma gently grabbed Nora's wrist, preventing Nora from leaving.

"It's going to be awhile until I fall asleep again. might as well talk about it now." Kazuma rolled onto his back and gently pulled Nora forward until he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So tell me what's on your mind?"

"The kiss…and what happened afterwards."

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, it was a very nice kiss, but what you said and what you did don't exactly go together." Nora said nervously patting kazuma's arm that was around his waist.

"I know my actions didn't make sense but I didn't know I was going to kiss you."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know why. But when I saw you tonight, you looked so happy. Happier than I've seen you for a while. Tonight," Kazuma paused, sitting up and gently cupping Nora's cheek. "Tonight was absolutely perfect and if I had absolutely no self-respect I would be kissing you right now despite the fact that I would probably scare the crap out of you."

"You didn't scare me."

"I heard you crying. Was it because I kissed you that way?" Kazuma asked, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"No, I liked how you kissed me. It was your confession that upset me. No ones ever said 'I love you' to me and meant it aside from Dahlia. And now you say that you love me when only months ago you couldn't stand me. I just don't know if I can do this." Nora said closing his eyes."

"Do what?" Kazuma asked, dropping his hand to rest on Nora's thigh.

"Let myself fall in love with you if what you're feeling is simply lust."

"Lust!? That's what you think this is? That all I desire from you is sex? Nora I'm insulted, I am far too smart to get love and lust confused. Now, yes it's true that no one has ever made me feel this way before and that I do desire you, but what's not to want? You're strong, confident, you are beyond beautiful," at this Nora couldn't help but blush. "Brave, daring, you have a great personality, you're people skills could use an adjustment but I'm willing to work on it." Kazuma said pulling Nora into his arms.

"Okay." Nora said burying his face in Kazuma's neck"

"Okay what?" Kazuma asked, leaning back.

"Okay, I'm willing to give us a try. But if you dump me—"

"Babe, once I get a taste of perfection I'm never letting go." Kazuma said before leaning in and capturing Nora's lips in a searing kiss.

END


End file.
